


Boys Night Out

by timeloan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, More Like Public Foreplay, Needy Killua, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, because i project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloan/pseuds/timeloan
Summary: What do you do when Knuckle Bine is trying to go shot for shot? Well, you certainly don't back down.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'd like to reiterate that there is drunk sex in this. If that isn't your jam, turn back now. No one is "blackout drunk," just obviously not sober. 
> 
> K&G are 23 here, their relationship is still sorta new, and they're so gross. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!
> 
> Also, thank you to the incredibly talented purple_noon for being my beta <3

Killua’s most likely on his eighth or seventh shot of the night, refusing to give up his ridiculous contest with Knuckle. All things considered, he should be sloshed by now, so he supposes he’s doing a good job. Knuckle is holding his own well, much to Shoot’s chagrin. _Please stop_ , Shoot mouths at him, regretting that he even agreed to come out tonight. 

“Sorry, Shoot,” Killua grins, slamming down his shot glass. “If Knuckle thinks he can win against me, he’s got another thing coming.” Except, Knuckle is starting not to look too good—or perhaps it’s that Killua doesn’t feel too good. He’s not sure, but by shot number 12, Knuckle is tapping out and begrudgingly agreeing to pay for their drinks. Gon, who has been watching the whole ordeal unfold beside Leorio, receives his 20 dollars handsomely, a smug smile fixed on his face.

“Told ya so,” Gon announces, voice cheerful. 

“Whatever,” Leorio grumbles loudly. “It looks like your boyfriend is out for the count, anyway.” And Leorio’s right—Killua’s ears and face are completely flushed, his normally graceful movements slow and uncoordinated. He hops down from the bar stool with some difficulty, making his way over to their table quickly. 

“Gon, I won!” Killua hiccups before plopping down on the chair fixed next to his partner. 

“I saw,” Gon laughs, planting a kiss on the tip on Killua’s nose, an arm casually slung around his shoulder. Killua giggles uncharacteristically, leaning his head against the warmth encasing him. “You were so good.”

“ _Ew_ ,” Leorio says, wrinkling his nose at the pair. “I don’t wanna be a third wheel. Cut it out with the PDA or I’m leaving.” 

“Jealous,” Killua manages, forehead pressed into Gon’s bulging shoulder. The slight slur in his voice does not go unnoticed by Gon.

“Trust me, I’m not jealous of that. Gon, you’ve got a full plate with that guy.” Leorio retorts. Killua plucks a stray cherry from Gon’s drink and chucks it at Leorio. It flies right past Leorio’s head, straying far past its target. 

“Hey, I was gonna eat that,” Gon whines, a slight pout on his lips. 

“I’ll buy you another one,” Killua soothes, placing a firm hand over Gon’s thigh. He never noticed how muscular it is before. Or maybe he has, but it all feels very new to him now. He squeezes at the corded piece of muscle, willing the room to stop spinning so fast. At least there’s an attempt made at trying to zero in on the conversation Leorio and Gon are having, but his efforts prove unsuccessful. Instead, he’s distracted by the shifting muscle under his hand, deciding to give it another squeeze, hand traveling further over Gon’s legs. 

Shoot, Knuckle, and Zepile have joined them at the table, chatting about god knows what. His mind can only pay attention to one thing at a time—or rather, one person: 

The steady bass of Gon’s voice, the intoxicating vibration of Gon’s laughter, loud and earnest. Gon’s hands smoothing circles into Killua’s back, the warmth emanating from his body. The smell of Gon. The feel of Gon. 

Gon. Gon. Gon. 

Killua revels in that feeling, wanting to taste him, climb inside of Gon and live there for a brief moment, to hear his heart beat steadily in his ears. And, he wants Gon to be inside of him, as close as they can possibly be, conjoined. Killua doesn’t notice when he’s pressed his face into Gon’s shoulder until Gon’s looking down at him with concern in his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Gon whispers into the space between them, almost as though they’re alone, in a world privy only to the two of them. “Do you feel nauseous? Want any water?” Gon presses his forehead against Killua’s, feeling for his temperature. It’s normal despite the red flush painted onto his cheeks. Satisfied, he slides his glass towards Killua, and _god_ , Killua can’t even answer anything Gon is saying to him right now let alone drink.

Besides, Killua’s thirsty for something Gon can’t give to him right now. He mumbles something non-committal, pressing a quick kiss to Gon’s shoulder, then another, and another because Gon tastes and smells heavenly, and Killua is hungry. He’s sure he’s gonna take a bite when Gon chuckles nervously in response, moving to sweep Killua’s bangs from his eyes, putting a purposeful distance between the two of them. 

“Here, Killua, have some water,” he says, as if he's doing Killua a favor. A previously untouched glass is gently pushed into his hands, indicating that it is not a request. Killua grumbles, gulping down some of the lukewarm liquid. It, unfortunately, does nothing to soothe the throbbing in his head or the growing heat in the pit of his stomach. 

“Let’s go home, soon,” Killua whispers. At least, he hopes it’s a whisper. Gon smiles down at him, full grin on display. It almost brings tears to his eyes, watching the warmth in Gon’s amber eyes bounce in the minimal light. 

“Sure, Killua.” Gon continues smoothing gentle circles into his shoulder, and it’s just cruel at this point. Killua wants Gon to touch him everywhere, to kiss him silly, to stop the yearning in the pit of his stomach. He pouts, rubbing against Gon’s thigh, slowly making his way to Gon’s crotch. Suddenly, he wants his cock in his mouth so bad it physically hurts. 

Killua takes advantage of the low light of the club, fingering along the seam of Gon’s jeans where he knows Gon’s cock is waiting for him, tucked away underneath offensive clothing. He can just reach out and grab it when Gon’s hands stop his ministrations. 

Killua studies Gon’s face in the low light, and finds that while Gon’s smile is friendly, the clench of his jaw promises something dangerous. Gon's eyebrow twitches as it often does when he's trying to hide his emotions, but it's useless. In spite of himself, Killua giggles, pressing a kiss to his strained features. He lets out a contented sigh, letting Gon’s perpetual five o’clock shadow graze his cheeks. 

_"Soon,"_ Gon whispers, pulling away to meet Killua’s eye. His eyes are lined with a look that goes straight to Killua’s dick, straining in his boxers. Killua smiles back, his head light, mouth watering at the thought of sucking on Gon’s dick later. 

But, soon isn’t enough.

He leans forward, pressing a wet kiss against the side of Gon’s neck as if that will make the night go by quicker. It doesn’t, but it does bring a small flush to Gon’s features. Killua tries another angle, confidently palming Gon's cock through his pants. He’s pleasantly surprised to find that it's half-hard, straining against his hand. 

Gon stiffens visibly at the act, leg beginning to bounce underneath the table, handle gripping Killua's shoulder tightly. Otherwise, he shows little reaction as Leorio and Zepile continue to chat with him. He doesn’t recall when exactly Shoot and Knuckle decided to take their leave, but he begrudgingly admits—at least someone’s getting dicked down right now. 

Killua huffs, taking out his phone and sending a string of texts to Gon’s phone. 

_“God wen ar we leaving g?”_

_“Gon I wan to go NOw”_

_“Gooon I wnt u. I want ur cockk n me”_

_“Gon pleaseee e?”_

Gon picks up his phone, practically choking as the texts continue to pile up. He stands up abruptly, planting his hand firmly on the table. 

“Sorry to cut this short guys, I think we should call it a night. Killua’s not feeling too well. Next time?” Gon immediately helps Killua to his feet as Leorio and Zepile say their goodbyes. The look Zepile gives him brings a flush to Gon’s ears. He does not award it a response. On any other day, Killua might feign politeness to Zepile at least, but today, he’s buzzed and horny, and he just wants Gon to release his frustration on him _now_. He shrugs on his coat— not without some difficulty— and makes his way outside on stumbling feet. 

Gon’s ordering an uber as Killua fidgets with his coat, trying to expose more of Gon's tanned skin. His unsteady feet force him to grip at Gon’s shoulder, but it's of no bother to him. It gives him a chance to place open mouthed kisses along Gon’s neck. It’s impossible to focus.

“Killua,” Gon groans, snaking an arm around his waist. “You are making this so hard for me.” He’s practically holding Killua up by the point.

“I’m the one who’s hard,” Killua slurs, pressing his crotch into Gon’s leg as if he needs further evidence. 

“We’re in public,” he grit past clenched teeth. 

“That never bothered you before,” Killua responded cheekily, nibbling along Gon’s ear, and it’s true. But, if they don’t get home soon, Gon is going to lose it right here in the street. Before Gon can garner a sensible response, the uber is pulling into view and Gon, once again, separates the two of them. 

“Get in the car,” he commands. “And keep your hands to yourself, or I won’t touch you at all,” he adds, directly into Killua’s ear. The threat sends an incredible shiver down his spine.

“Gon?” the Uber drive asks, leaning over to get a better look. 

“That’s me,” Gon replies, plopping into the back seat next to Killua, his friendly grin having returned full force. 

Killua surprises both Gon and himself, forcing himself to keep his hands off Gon, at least, for the most part. However, as they traveled up the stairs of their home, a process that mainly consisted of Killua being half carried, his assault continued, leaving aching bruises along Gon’s jaw and neck. 

“Hurry, Gon,” he begs, back leaning against the wall for support as his boyfriend unlocks the door to their apartment. As soon as the door is opened, he stumbles into the doorway, toeing off shoes and removing his coat. Gon trails behind him, picking up after his mess.

Gon’s stowing away their keys while Killua focuses on his own mission, working on the fly of Gon’s jeans, desperate to finally taste Gon in his mouth. But as he’s yanking down Gon’s underwear, Gon stills his hands. 

“Gon,” Killua snaps immediately. “I did what you told me to in the car.” His response is practically a whine.

“Are you sober, Killua?” Gon says, suddenly very serious. “Like, are you coherent.” It’s pretty obvious that Killua is not sober. 

“Sober enough to suck you off—can we get on with this already?” Killua complains. “You want me to walk in a straight line or something? I’m just— moving slow. I don’t get _drunk_.” But even then, his words come out uneven, strange inflections in his tone. Gon has never seen Killua in this state, needy and obviously more affected by the alcohol than not. But Killua is definitely aware of what is happening, and made it extremely clear that he simply didn’t care that he was about to suck Gon off in a bar with their friends. 

Gon lets out a noise from his nose. “Okay, if you promise to drink more water.” 

And then Killua’s practically singing, pale hands gripping Gon’s shoulders, legs wrapping around Gon’s waist, and Gon catches him, as he always does and always will. Gon lets out a breathy chuckle because this man will surely be the death of him. They make it to the bedroom with some difficulty, and Killua’s dropped unceremoniously onto the bed, laughter bubbling from his chest. He’ll never admit this out loud, even as he is now, but he loves when Gon carries him. He accepts the water Gon hands him, taking slow sips as he watches Gon strip off his sweater distractingly. He rips off his own shirt, trying to relieve himself of the heat coursing through his body while Gon sorts through their bedroom drawers, fetching lube and condoms. 

His mouth almost waters when he’s finally able to remove Gon’s underwear, scooting to the edge of their bed to gain better access. Gon’s already half-hard despite the chilly walk to the house, his composure fading quickly as Killua nuzzles at his cock, kissing at the shaft with delight. Killua sticks his tongue out cheekily, staring Gon in the eye as he takes the hardening member into his mouth. He lets the tip of Gon's cock rest in his cheek for a moment, enjoying the way Gon's lashes flutter closed.

Gon places a hand in the mop of white strands, biting down on his lip as Killua strokes him to fullness. Killua hums against the head of his dick, sharp incisors on full display as though he’s won the lottery. And then, Killua’s swallowing down his entire cock, moaning around his thickness, taking it like a champ when Gon bucks into his throat involuntarily. Precum smears along roof of mouth, familiar and dense. It makes his own crotch throb steadily. 

“Yes, fuck my mouth, actually,” Killua drawls breathily, opening his mouth with expectant, hazy eyes. Gon can only stare at the scene before him, watching the tiny dribble of spit leak from Killua’s mouth because his Killua _never_ talks like this. His words send an aching throb to Gon's core. He worries briefly if he should hold back, taking in Killua's disheveled appearance. “ _Please?_ ” he asks again, disrupting Gon’s thoughts. He looks mildly annoyed, flushed at the ears. 

Gon presses forward, once again swiping bangs from Killua's eyes as he pumps into the heat of Killua’s mouth. It's slow at first, Killua's slackened jaw parting to take him to the hilt. Killua moans loudly around him each time the head of his dick grazes the back of Killua’s mouth, eyelashes fluttering lightly. His eyes close in satisfaction, mouth humming and slurping loudly each time Gon pulls out. His tongue works along the bottom of the thick shaft, tasting and grazing along Gon’s balls as he swallows more of him down. The faint trace of Killua's tongue makes Gon shudder lightly, trying to soothe the raging heat building in the pit of his stomach.

Killua grips Gon’s hips, pulling him in deeper into his waiting mouth and swallowing down his cock greedily. His nose presses against wiry pubes, throat spasming around his boyfriend’s cock as he pushes the entire head past his mouth and fully into his throat. The methodical squelch of Gon's length forcing his throat open is music to his ears. His favorite, though, is the sound of Gon panting above him, low groans rumbling in his chest each time his cock is enveloped in the tight heat. 

It’s the messiest display Gon has ever seen, Killua’s eyes watery and lidded, cheeks hollowed as he sucks without reserve. Killua has yet to choke, but involuntary tears prick at his eyes anyway, threatening to spill onto flushed cheeks. Killua looks so nice like this, drooling around his cock, working Gon with practiced ease as he lets him take control. He doesn't hesitate to let Gon push lightly down his esophagus and enjoy the mercilessly tight squeeze that has that sends harsh shivers down his spine. Gon’s thighs tremble with restrained desire, his need to make a mess of the man before him growing exponentially. Each gasp of air fuels Gon's movements, challenging his self control as the pressure builds, making his twitch with want.

“Killua, unless you want to wait for me to get hard again, you should let me go.” Gon grunts. He doesn't have the heart to admit that he's edged himself twice already. Killua doesn’t care for a response, only gripping his hips harder. He licks against the thick vein running along the underside of Gon’s cock before pulling away with a loud pop. 

“Just cum in my mouth,” Killua mumbles, glistening lips mouthing along the brown shaft with increasing fervor, smearing precum in his wake. He kisses the tip of Gon’s leaking cock gently. His smile is warm, sloppy and sends a flush to Gon's cheeks.

Gon’s hips snap forward. Maybe it’s Killua’s unrelenting neediness, his filthy words, but Gon has to come now. His hips move erratically and choppy, chasing the feeling of Killua’s throat constricting around his dick, slick and tight. Killua slackens his jaw again, studying Gon lazily as the sensation of being filled clouds his thoughts. 

He squirms in his seat, jeans tight around his erection as his boyfriend fucks into him, finally breaking eye contact when Gon's knee situates itself between his legs and offers him something to rut against. He wants every part of him filled with Gon, but he’ll settle for his throat, accepting the arrhythmic pace readily. Gon's pumps slow abruptly, his fingers tangling in the soft curls at the base of Killua's neck as he releases into his mouth. A loud groan escapes his lips, head bowed in pleasure.

Killua struggles to swallow it all down as Gon’s grip holds him in place, his throat tight around his cock, fingers scrabbling uselessly against Gon’s thighs. Gon's balls tighten, spilling seed into Killua's waiting mouth. Killua coughs loudly when Gon finally removes himself from his mouth, stray cum dribbling from his lips as he gulps down as much air as possible. 

All the while, Gon watches him struggle, eyes alight and burning. He wonders if he should be enjoying watching Killua cough up his cum, but he’s fixed on the drool dripping onto Killua’s collarbone, his eyes lidded with arousal. He can see Killua’s erection straining against his pants still, neglected. His own continues to stand at full attention despite his earlier threats. 

When Killua catches his breath, Gon leans down, licking away at the excess seed, tongue dipping into Killua’s mouth, tasting himself on his tongue. Killua practically mewls in response, fingers clasping at the back of Gon’s neck as he kisses him breathless. There’s an audible whine when Gon pulls away that he can’t be bothered to feel ashamed of. He places kisses along Killua’s tear-tracked face before sending a heated stare that left Killua fidgeting in his seat. 

“Take off your pants and get on the bed,” Gon commands, voice thick. Killua, desperate for Gon’s touch, complies readily, crawling among the sheets until he reaches the center of their bed. He’s struggling with the hook and buttons of his pants, regretting every decision he’s ever made up until this point when Gon removes both his jeans in boxers in one go for him. 

“Oh, thank god,” Killua breathes. At least his dick is free from the confines of his tight jeans and boxers, sitting proudly in the evening air. Pale skin prickles as Gon ghosts his tongue over his shoulder and collar bone, nibbling lightly. He hovers above Killua, not allowing their skin to touch other than his mouth, incessant but leisurely trailing an array of marks across his skin. He licks tentative stripes along the planes of Killua’s abdomen, feeling the muscles flex under his tongue. Warm hands run over Killua’s flushed skin, soothing the pale flesh as Killua squirms beneath him. Sensitive and yearning, Killua grips at Gon’s hair as he trails searing kisses across his thighs, his wrists, the planes of his stomach. They light tiny fires on every inch of his skin, leaving him arching into Gon’s touch and wanting more than ever before. 

“G-Gon, I don’t need any foreplay. I just—” Killua cut himself off, shuddering as Gon grips at the base of his cock, barely tugging. “Please.” Words escape him, buried underneath unbridled arousal.

“Please, what?” Gon asked, pausing his methodical touches. He's so close to the head of Killua's cock that a warm breathe fans over the glans, making Killua shiver. 

“F-fuck me, finger me, whatever. Just stop teasing me.” Killua gasps as Gon sinks his teeth into his side, mouthing wetly at the bruise. 

“Oh? Like you did to me all night,” Gon says hovering just above his chest. He mouths at the sensitive pink nub resting below his lips and Killua keens, legs wrapping around Gon’s waist in an attempt to bring their bodies flush against one another. He fails miserably but earns another harsh bite that causes his back to arch, twisting against the sheets as Gon sucks none too gently at his throbbing skin. Gon releases him as he hikes pale legs up, placing them on his shoulders and rendering Killua immobile. 

“You were so mean to me earlier, Killua,” Gon complains, fingers pinching at the sensitive skin of Killua’s ass. 

“Gon, I- Hnng.” Killua can’t tell if he’s in heaven or hell as Gon grips at his balls, teasing his perineum with a finger. “I didn’t mean to,” Killua manages when Gon pulls away to spread lube on his fingers. 

“Didn’t mean to what?” Gon asks, massaging Killua’s hole with lube slicked fingers. He presses Killua's legs further, waiting for an answer that Killua can’t give because he meant it, every second of it. And they both know it. This is too much thinking for Killua. He just wants Gon to fuck his brains out and send him spiraling. 

“Gon, please,” Killua croaks helplessly. He needs Gon’s fingers inside him, now. He almost looks as though new tears will spring forth, chest panting as he struggles to hold himself together. “Do you want me to say I’m sorry or something?” 

When Gon finally presses his finger in, it’s sudden, a clipped whine falling from Killua’s mouth. He pumps in and out slowly, eyes fixed intensely and completely on Killua’s expression.

“That would be nice, actually,” Gon says, a smirk playing on his lips. Killua's expression pinches. He never says 'I'm sorry.' Gon's hands slow, waiting for the confession. He's pulling his finger out when he hears the words:

“I-I’m sorry,” Killua mutters, wiggling against the single finger in his ass, as if trying to bring it in further. It isn’t enough, not when he's been waiting all evening. 

“What did you say,” Gon responds shallowly sinking his finger into the tight heat. “I didn’t hear you.” Killua huffs, willing himself to try again.

“I said, I’m so-rry,” Killua squeaks, voice cracking as Gon adds another finger, stretching him open. Gon scissors his hole, drawing weak pants from Killua as he peppers kiss across his chest. “Gon,” Killua groans loudly, mouth falling open as his fingers graze Killua’s prostate lightly, his own fingers crawling across the sheets in search of something to grip as Gon increases his pace. He fingers curl at just the right angle, leaving Killua's squirming. 

“Gon,” he tries again, voice weak. “I want you.” His thighs are beginning to tremble from their position on Gon’s shoulders, stretching even further as Gon leans down to capture Killua’s lips in a heated kiss. 

“I never said I forgave you,” Gon says crookedly, pulling away. Killua’s eyes snap open at this information. He hadn’t even known he’d shut them. He pushes up onto an elbow, hoping to respond but he’s immediately distracted. Gon inserts a third finger, watching Killua’s teeth gnaw on kiss-swollen lips. Sweat plaster’s Killua’s bangs to his forehead, chest heaving as Gon pumps into him steadily, stretching him open. He wants to respond, but Gon’s fingers are pushing him closer and closer to the edge with each pump, stealing the breath from his lungs. 

“How do you feel? Do you wanna keep going?” Gon asks, slowing to a stop and removing Killua’s legs from around his shoulders. Killua nods eagerly, his dick twitching at just the thought of what comes next. “Then, turn over,” Gon commands, stealing a quick kiss before Killua’s flipped over, face pressing into the sheets, sheets that smell of Gon. 

Calloused palms pull at his waist, bringing him onto his knees. Another hand presses his face back into the mattress. He hadn’t realized just how tired his thighs are until this moment, but he can hear the cap of the lube pop open, he can feel Gon lining himself up against his entrance, and he decides he doesn’t care. He steels himself, willing his thighs to stop trembling as Gon presses in carefully. 

The mattress stifles Killua’s moan as Gon bottoms out inside him, reaching parts of him that ache for his touch. Gon massages Killua’s lower back generously, lovingly pressing kisses into his shoulder and waiting patiently. After a brief moment, Killua adjusts his hips, hoping Gon will begin to move. Instead, this earns him a harsh smack to the ass. He jolts at the feeling, breath leaving his body in a huff as Gon smoothes a handle over the tingling skin. Killua doesn't have the decency to pretend he doesn't like it.

“Don’t rush,” Gon chastises. "I want it to feel nice." He grabs Killua’s arm, tucking it against his back expertly; Killua’s chest just barely graze the sheets. He shivers at the tight grip on his wrist, the feeling of Gon finally pulling out at a snails pace before shoving back in. Strong hips snap forward, drawing a sob from Killua’s mouth. He struggles to breathe, turning his head to the side as Gon continues his rough pace. Killua can barely see, barely think, held into place by Gon’s hands gripping him by the wrist and hip while he pounds into him, unabated. Incoherent noises bubble from Killua’s mouth, a trickle of saliva beginning to form on his lips. Gon’s cock grazes against his prostate generously at this angle, distracting and stoking those tiny fires. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear Gon praising him, pressing in deeper. 

“Gon, don’t stop, don’t stop, d-don’t,” Killua babbles, pressed to the edge, thighs struggling to support him as he attempts to meet Gon halfway. At a shift of his hips, se’s been reduced to whimpers, clutching the sheet beneath him with his free hand as Gon finally fulfills his demands with the wet pull of skin against skin. He clenches without purpose as he's filled repeatedly, mouth ajar; Killua can feel his cock hanging uselessly between his legs and pulsing angry and heavy. 

The air of their room is stifling, filled with panting breaths and reedy whines, unrestrained. Killua’s muscles ache in response to the pressure building in his stomach, the incessant sensation enough to incite generous globs of precum that dribble from his ignored cock. It’s a dizzying feeling, letting Gon do whatever he wants to him. He takes all of it, greedily, ass pointed in the air to grant better access. Gon is so big, stretching him in all the right ways, just enough so that he doesn't break. It's almost too much, the satisfaction of finally having his wish fulfilled sends him stumbling over some invisible edge. 

Tremors wrack his body, white coloring his vision as a storm of pleasure washes over him. The heat building inside him is unbearable, and Killua lets Gon know, choppy curses leaving his mouth in a wave as thick ropes of cum shoot onto the bed. Gon continues his rhythm at first, holding Killua still as he rides out his orgasm. 

But, the sound of Killua's whines, the squeezing feeling of his hole tightening soon send Gon into a frenzy. He releases Killua's arm, letting him fall face first into the mattress where he continues his arhythmic thrusts, fucking him into the sheets. He pulls out at the last second, stroking his dick roughly, releasing hot spurts of cum onto Killua’s naked back with a curse. Killua’s arms and legs feel like lead, buzzing and sore. They’re soaked in sweat, panting and shaky. 

“Shit, are you okay, Killua,” Gon asks, worry painting his features as he places a tentative hand on the arm he’d handled so roughly just moments earlier. He worries that perhaps he's gone a bit overboard this time as he waits for a response.

“Sleepy,” Killua slurs, not so much as lifting his head from where his face is pressed into the mattress. His energy is completely zapped and he can’t bring himself to care that he’s covered in cum, dripping with sweat. There’s a low buzz in the back of his head, and he realizes Gon is talking to him, wiping his down with a damp cloth. The cool fabric is gentle against his sensitive skin. 

Killua hardly registers the feeling of soft kisses pressing into his temple and can’t remember when Gon pulled him into his arms. But, the feeling on Gon’s thumbs quietly massaging the strained muscles in his arms are enough to finally lull him to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

A silly epilogue:

When Killua awakes the next morning, the sound of the entire world is simply too much. His damp forehead is pressed against the crook in Gon’s neck as they sit on the cool tiles of the bathroom. He’s absolutely miserable, head thundering at just the mere sound of anyone’s voice and his thighs ache so much, unused to being stretched this way and that. He’s never met drunk Killua before, but he’s pretty sure he fucking hates the guy. Incredible sex aside, he’s a reminder that Killua needs to hit the fucking gym. 

“Are you feeling a little better?” Gon asks, pressing a cool cloth into his clammy skin. 

“Mmmmmnnnn.” It’s hardly a response. 

“Maybe this will cheer you up,” Gon says, handing his phone to Killua. The light is blinding. He’s unsure of where he’s looking until he sees a string of texts sent by none other than himself. And _god_ , they’re absolutely humiliating. 

“What the fuck, Gon,” I thought it was supposed to make me feel _better_ ,” Killua groans, hiding his face in his hands. “Fucking asshole,” he mutters, cursing drunk Killua with all his might.

“Well, I thought it was funny,” Gon chuckles quietly. He’s never gonna let Killua live that down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this account is just gonna be producing straight up p*rn. Everyone is a consenting adult here. Fiction is what you make it out to be. Once it leaves your head, and it's sent into the wider world, people can do what they want with it. This is so not original, but it was fun to write. K&G are 23, and they wanna be carefree! Save your discourse for someone who cares.
> 
> follow me on twt @timeloan_


End file.
